A mechanical element may have at least one intrinsic resonant frequency. That resonant frequency may be in the audio range. Audio stimuli may therefore excite the mechanical element, and cause the mechanical element to react in some way. The reaction of the mechanical element may be undesirable. Moreover, since the effect of resonance may be highly amplified and exaggerated, this effect may become undesirable and especially problematic at resonance.
A remedy has been suggested to apply some sort of damping to such elements. Damping, however, works best at higher frequencies. In contrast, many of the resonances occur at lower frequencies. Hence, the damping has not been highly effective.